<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Catheine by sry_i_have_rehearsal</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24745138">Catheine</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sry_i_have_rehearsal/pseuds/sry_i_have_rehearsal'>sry_i_have_rehearsal</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Six - Marlow/Moss</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Caffeine Addiction, Caffeine Withdrawal, Miscommunication, but she ignores that, cathy has a loving family, its all good though, pop tarts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:33:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,707</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24745138</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sry_i_have_rehearsal/pseuds/sry_i_have_rehearsal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Cathy lies for her personal benefit of abusing the works of caffeine, at which Catherine decides to take action in the wrong way.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>70</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Catheine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>One more time.</em>
</p><p>That’s what she kept telling herself.</p><p>
  <em>Just once more and this would be my final fill. No more craving, no more desiring, and no more hiding anything. Just take as much as you can, and off you go. Never to need it again...until you do.</em>
</p><p>Cathy did exactly that. Sure she was overdosing, but she’s built a tolerance, it can’t be so bad. It’s already in her system, the only difference is it’s night. Yes, the others would be upset, but they get the same way when she leaves the bathroom floor wet, or when she fails to rinse off her plate completely. They could handle it-</p><p>
  <em>Shit, dinner was supposed to happen like, an hour ago. No one came up and got me. Maybe they’re just sick of me skipping and let me get away with it for once.</em>
</p><p>Knock knock knock knock~</p><p>
  <em>I thought too soon.</em>
</p><p>“Come in, Jane.” Cathy knew it had been her, just by her signature knocking.</p><p>Jane gently turned the doorknob and slid open the door, shifting her away into the room. “What are you up to?”</p><p>“Uh, the manufacturing of iron and cutlery. How it was traded and how it impacted England.”</p><p>
  <em>Wait, when did I began shaking?</em>
</p><p>“Currently?”</p><p>“Oh, no. Around the 1550s to be more specific.”</p><p>
  <em>And I’m out of breath?</em>
</p><p>Her eyes peeked down at her hands, now shivering and flexing outside of her control. She looked back up at the blond, attempting to hide any nervousness in her face.</p><p>“Are you alright, my love?”</p><p>She was failing.</p><p>“Oh, Jane, I’m completely fine.” Voice crack. “I’m just- I should get some water.”</p><p>“And some dinner while you’re up...what are those?”</p><p>
  <em>Oh no.</em>
</p><p>Jane pointed to the sheet of pill blisters, half containing small white caffeine tablets and the other half, empty.</p><p>“Pain killers. For my migraines.” The lie rolled off her tongue, freakishly easily.</p><p>“Catherine told me she was going to pick up your prescription today.”</p><p>
  <em>Silence.</em>
</p><p>“She told me you called your doctor, and that he’d grant a you refill.”</p><p>The curly haired queen sat quiet, still shaking and struggling to keep it under control.</p><p>“I think I’ll go see Catherine.”</p><p>“No, that’s completely unnecessary! Jane!”</p><p>“You’re worrying me too much.”</p><p>
  <em>And off she went. This was it. The calm before the storm.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Jane never lies, there’d be no point in trying to hide anything. Just close your eyes, and pretend you’re in a dream. They care about you as you do of them, and they’ll only stay angry for little while. Yelling is just an increase in volume through someone’s voice based on their emotions, though it won’t change the fact that you’ve broken their-</em>
</p><p>“Cathy?”</p><p>She opened her eyes to see her godmother’s concerned face looking down at her.</p><p>“Hey.”</p><p>Before she could blink, Catherine picked up what was left of her pills and read the back of them.</p><p>
  <em>I take a breath, preparing myself for the reaction I’m about to receive.</em>
</p><p>“What’s gotten into you, baby?”</p><p>
  <em>Not what I was expecting.</em>
</p><p>Catherine kneeled down in front of the smaller queen, resting a hand on her knees as the other traveled to her cheek, wiping a tear from her goddaughter’s face.</p><p>
  <em>When did I start crying? And why? There was nothing to be sad about, just another problem soon to be resolved, that’s all. This house has been through thick and thin together, and this situation was no different. Well, there is one difference; I am the problem. That’s why.</em>
</p><p>“I don’t know. It helps me work.”</p><p>“I understand that, but it’s too late for this, you know our rules. What happened with drinking coffee?”</p><p>“These work better.”</p><p>
  <em>And are easier to hide.</em>
</p><p>“How many did you have today?”</p><p>
  <em>Silence.</em>
</p><p>Catherine held up the sheet of pills out in front of her. “You need to tell me how many.”</p><p>Cathy weakly lifted a shaky hand and pointed to the top row. She slid her finger across the small pockets until she reached the second row, stopping at the second pill in, which still remained in its pocket.</p><p>The oldest queen froze in a slight state of shock, before bringing her mind back to the present and looking up at her goddaughter who couldn’t help but turn away in shame.</p><p>“This is too much. We need to get you help.”</p><p>She winced at her voice, but responded. “I have a tolerance. It’s not much more that what I usually have.”</p><p>“You’re shaking, Cathy! Look at yourself!”</p><p>
  <em>Keep your cool, no point in raising your voice.</em>
</p><p>“Maybe because I’m anxious, you’re in my face.”</p><p>“How else am I going to get this in your head, my love? We care about you-“</p><p>“Then get away from me!”</p><p>Within a second, Cathy rushed across her bedroom to get away from the older queen.</p><p>
  <em>What just happened? Was I the one shouting at the top of my lungs? Since when?</em>
</p><p>She pushed herself into the corner and slid down against the wall until she reached the floor. Her face fell into her knees to avoid seeing any shocked faces appear in her doorway.</p><p>“What was that?”</p><p>“Is she okay?”</p><p>“What’s wrong with her?”</p><p>“What did you do?”</p><p>“It’s alright, girls,” Catherine reassured them. “She’s not acting herself is all.”</p><p>“You’re right. She’s never the first to outburst like that.”</p><p>“She’s usually the last.” Anne agreed with Anna, all eyes fixed on Cathy who tried calming herself in the corner.</p><p>Anna turned to Catherine and put a hand to her arm. “What happened?”</p><p>She held up the pack of pills for Anna look at. “Oh dear.”</p><p>At that, she began looking around her desk as Jane went to kneel down beside Cathy, trying her best to verbally comfort the small queen. The two cousins turned to each other with concern, unknowing how to help the situation as Anna picked up a small container from beside Cathy’s laptop.</p><p>“She’s loaded with it.” Anna held up the container of mints containing caffeine in them. “Pills, mints, coffee...how much is in your system?”</p><p>
  <em>I don’t know.</em>
</p><p>“Did you catch her taking it?”</p><p>“No Anna, I don’t think it was long before I came in. Please Cathy, could you talk to us?”</p><p>
  <em>I don’t know.</em>
</p><p>“It’s alright Jane. I think she needs some space from everything right now.” Anne remained in the hallway, an arm around her cousin’s shoulders. “At how much she’s consumed, she bound to feel sick.”</p><p>
  <em>I do. I can’t remember the last time I didn’t.</em>
</p><p>Catherine places a hand on Jane’s back as she gives in, leaving the shivering girl be and exiting the room. The queens filter out until Catherine is left with her goddaughter, sitting down in front of her. She crossed her legs and scooted back slightly, to be sure the girl didn’t feel cornered.</p><p>She paused before speaking. “I’m sorry, love. We all care about you so much, and we can’t stand idly watching you do this to yourself. Understood?”</p><p>Cathy peeked up from her arms she had wrapped around her knees, nodding.</p><p>“I want to look out for you, and to be there to keep you from hurting yourself. That is why I am suspending you from any usage of caffeine until I trust you can control yourself.”</p><p>
  <em>Shit.</em>
</p><p>“Catherine,”</p><p>
  <em>I sound so weak.</em>
</p><p>“That’s not how it works, caffeine withdrawal is-“</p><p>“No buts, you’ve abused the substance and look at where it’s landed you.”</p><p>“I understand, but you can’t suspend me from using it completely-“</p><p>“You’re addicted! You’re going to want more, I get that, but I can’t keep you from digging this hole back up.”</p><p>“With the headaches I already get, this will send me over the edge. I’m telling you-“</p><p>“And I’m telling you that I can’t trust you in this state.” She places a gently hand on the curly haired girl’s arm, softly rubbing her thumb across her skin. “You’re permitted any pain killer you may need followed by my permission. I got some more of your prescription today.”</p><p>“It’ll hurt regardless.”</p><p>“Then maybe you’ll learn a lesson.”</p><p>
  <em>I don’t respond. I can’t. She kisses my forehead as I fall into her embrace. Catherine is stubborn, and will do whatever it takes until she gets what she wants. There’s no point in competing with that. She leads me to the bed and lays me down, stroking my cheek until I relax under her hand.</em>
</p><p>After a moment, Catherine walks to the door and opens it, moving swiftly out of the way as Kat rushes into the room. She turns back to her before stepping up to my nightstand and setting down a water bottle, turning to me.</p><p>“Eat when you can, Cathy. It’ll help.”</p><p>“Thank you.” Parr weakly smiles at the young queen, at which she kindly places a finger on Cathy’s nose.</p><p>Before too long, she moves her hand back, still looking down at the queen in bed.</p><p>“Let her rest, Kat. She’ll be okay.”</p><p>
  <em>At that, Kat leaves from my side. The door gently closes as I am left with my thoughts. Too stressed to work, and too nervous to leave. I lie there waiting for something to happen, a notification, a knock at the door, or maybe a tornado to come lift me up and spin me away.</em>
</p><p>Her stomach rumbles, sending shocks of pain through her body.</p><p>
  <em>Close enough.</em>
</p><p>(...)</p><p>
  <em>Is it sad that I spend more time sleeping here at my desk than in my bed? I don’t know, I’m not the type to lay down after I’ve been sick. Maybe this caffeine is why I get sick so much. Honestly, I’m like a kitten with a new hairball to deposit everyday. I sneeze like one too. I’ve been craving a pop tart for the past thirty minutes, but showing my face after that sounds ridiculous. I can’t bare to look someone in the eye at this point.</em>
</p><p>Knock-knock knock-knock knock~</p><p>
  <em>Why does this keep happening?</em>
</p><p>“Hi Kat.”</p><p>The young queen responded by sliding into the room, closing the door behind her. Without speaking, she steps behind the queen at her desk and rests her arms around her.</p><p>“Your cousin does the exact same thing.”</p><p>“Does she?”</p><p>Cathy rested her head back into her, eyes not leaving the screen to her laptop. She carefully read over her progress so far before Kat spoke again.</p><p>“Are you feeling better?”</p><p>“Mm...I’m not shaking anymore.”</p><p>At that, Kat shook the curly hair around to where it was covering Cathy’s face.</p><p>“Thanks for that.”</p><p>“No problem.”</p><p>Kat fell back into Cathy’s bed and spun her chair around to face her. “Talk to me.”</p><p>The sixth queen shifted in her seat, her eyes moving up to look at the fifth.</p><p>“Uh, I want one of those brown sugar cinnamon pop tarts.”</p><p>“We might have some downstairs, want me to get you some?”</p><p>“No, Kat. I don’t know if it’d stay down.”</p><p>“Oh.”</p><p>
  <em>Today has just reminded me that I’m really bad at making eye contact. Well, not actually. I’m quite good with it for the most part. Only when I’m the one who’s guilty do my let my guard down. Demonstrated through my eyes.</em>
</p><p>“We care about you, Cathy.” She lifted Parr’s chin up to face her. “Are you hurting?”</p><p>“No, I’m quite happy. It’s like, it helps me focus and motivates me to do more. Over time, I need more and more to feel the same. Then I take it all at once to boost me for the next few hours, and sometimes I go too far.”</p><p>“Sometimes? You’ve done this before?”</p><p>
  <em>I guess it’s confession time.</em>
</p><p>“Yes. It’s nothing to worry about, dear. I’ve been banned from caffeine until Catherine either forgets or forgives me.”</p><p>“That’ll be a while. Anne called her a skank like, the first week we moved here and now every time she asks her to make  ‘Catherine’s signature cookie casserole,’ she brings it up and acts all depressed for her.”</p><p>“Why’d she call her a skank?”</p><p>“She said that she told Catherine about how she left it in the oven too long, and when Anne got told it would’ve been undercooked otherwise, she got mad and called her a skank.”</p><p>
  <em>This is fun.</em>
</p><p>“But she still ate half the casserole, didn’t she?”</p><p>“Yeah, that’s why Catherine finds it easy to make her feel bad. Anne thought it was really good even after she called her that, and she tried to thank her but Catherine said her feelings were too hurt to say she was welcome.”</p><p>“They are such children. Anne’s the only one who can get her to act immature.”</p><p>“And without knowing it.” Kat smiled brightly at Cathy, who struggled to keep from grinning back.</p><p>“Was it because of that, that Anne ate all of that cookie dough and left the wrappers in here?”</p><p>“No, she’s just really into cookies. She has a problem where when she tells herself she’s got to finish something, she won’t stop until she finishes it.”</p><p>“So I’ve noticed.”</p><p>“It’s why she never has leftovers.”</p><p>“She had leftovers when we went to Hinsies.”</p><p>“Oh yeah, that was one time. Also, she had a really bad fever that day.”</p><p>“Mm...” Cathy nodded, looking down to fidget with her shirt.</p><p>“...you’re not gonna sneak anymore of it, are you?”</p><p>
  <em>And we’re back on track.</em>
</p><p>“No, Kat. Don’t worry your sweet little head, you’ve got nothing to concern you in regards to me.”</p><p>
  <em>Yeah, she does.</em>
</p><p>“Cathy, I’m not little.”</p><p>“You’re the youngest.”</p><p>“You’re smaller than me!”</p><p>“You’re still younger than all of us by at least three years.”</p><p>“Two years and four months.”</p><p>“And twenty three days?” Cathy smirks at how Kat turns her head up to count the days.</p><p>“...thirteen.”</p><p>“Good job.” She chuckled at the younger queen struggling to hold back a smile.</p><p>“Everyone treats me like the baby because I’m the youngest.” She pouted, turning away from Cathy for the first time that evening.</p><p>“Katie, 66% of us have been torn from our children, we’ll take every chance we get to baby you.”</p><p>
  <em>She sighs, but at least it’s shifted to where we’re not talking about me.</em>
</p><p>“Don’t you like getting spoiled?”</p><p>“I don’t want to be spoiled rotten.”</p><p>“Love, you’re the furthest from being rotten. Even I’m much worse than you.”</p><p>“Noo Cathy!” Kat leaned forward and hugged her.</p><p>“Don’t worry, it’s not normal when everything’s going perfect in this house.”</p><p>“True. You’ll get better though, right?” Kat leaned back onto the bed, hands resting on her knees.</p><p>
  <em>Kind of? Yes? No?</em>
</p><p>“No.”</p><p>
  <em>And I said no.</em>
</p><p>“What do you mean?”</p><p>“Well, due to the sudden absence of my routine intake of so much caffeine, my blood vessels will expand greatly. This will heavily increase blood flow to my brain, and until I adapt to the change, my headaches will get much worse. This will happen once the caffeine wears out from my body, and on top of the migraines I get, combined with the sudden drop of energy this will not be a good week for me.”</p><p>“Cathy, we’ve got to tell Catherine!”</p><p>“I’ve already tried, she won’t budge and you know that.”</p><p>“But you said it’ll hurt!”</p><p>“And she told me to take pain killers. With the right amount of rest and water, I could cut my pain level in half.”</p><p>“I’ll get caffeine for you so it doesn’t hurt as much. So you can ease off it the way you’re meant to.”</p><p>“No, I can’t risk you getting in trouble.”</p><p>“If you quit cold turkey, it could put you in shock.”</p><p>“Yeah...”</p><p>
  <em>She stands up and hugs me again, this time joining me in my chair. Kat’s the sweet queen, and is the type of person to hug a random poor smelly homeless guy off the street just because she thought they needed it. Maybe not exactly, but she’ll do anything to let you know she’s got your back.</em>
</p><p>“I’ll try and talk with her.”</p><p>“Don’t get yelled at.”</p><p>“I won’t. I’m the baby, remember?”</p><p>“Right.”</p><p>
  <em>She pinches my cheek before standing up, leaving once again. I stare at where she sat for a moment, thinking of what she could do. Everyone seems so unpredictable when you get this point of uncertainty about your own self. I’m so exhausted, but I just can’t sleep. I’ve always been this way.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The next thing I remember is Kat tucking me into bed, talking about how I’ll be okay and that they all love me. The queens, or my family, or something. I don’t feel their embrace, or their support. I feel numb.</em>
</p><p>(...)</p><p>“Cathy...if you don’t answer in two seconds, I’m breaking your door down...ready?”</p><p>
  <em>I can’t move. I’m honestly trying but my eyes are barely open. I try speaking, screaming, making my noise I can but nothing comes through. My state of mind is so peaceful yet terrifying, and I don’t want my door to be broken down.</em>
</p><p>Anne jumps through the doorway, after turning the doorknob to avoid any destruction of doors.</p><p>“Mate, you look like you’ve just shit yourself...”</p><p>
  <em>Oh, I’m awake.</em>
</p><p>“...did you?”</p><p>“What? No, Anne that’s disgusting.”</p><p>“Just checking.” The queen in green strolls up to the bed, placing a hand on her head. “Have you really been sleeping all this time?”</p><p>“What time is it?”</p><p>“Seven fourteen.”</p><p>“Oh. Yeah, that’s not so bad.” She rubs her eyes tiredly.</p><p>“Really?”</p><p>
  <em>Really? What does she mean really? I finally slept for a night, shouldn’t I be praised?</em>
</p><p>“Yeah. Why are you up at this time?”</p><p>“Because, we’re waiting on you for dinner.”</p><p>“Dinner...”</p><p>“PM.”</p><p>
  <em>I have no idea what to think.</em>
</p><p>“Seven fourteen PM. When did you fall asleep?”</p><p>“What the hell?”</p><p>“Oh, my bad. Seven fifteen...PM.”</p><p>
  <em>I feel like I’m still in a dream.</em>
</p><p>“Get up, I’m hungry.”</p><p>Cathy nods at her comment slowly sitting up but getting knocked back down immediately.</p><p>“What was that?”</p><p>“I don’t know...my head hurts like shit.”</p><p>“Because you were high off caffeine, this is the outcome.”</p><p>
  <em>She helps me sit up, though I can hardly breathe due to my head throbbing. I want to go back to sleep. I want to sink below my mattress and hide from the pain.</em>
</p><p>“Come on, Parr. Do you feel okay enough to sit with us?”</p><p>“Catherine will beat me if I don’t.”</p><p>“I’ll let her beat me instead. I’m used to it, and I think she likes to-“</p><p>“Anne, no. I’ll be okay.”</p><p>“Want me to get Anna?”</p><p>“No, I’ll make it.”</p><p>
  <em>She sets an arm around me and leads me down the stairs. I flinch at the light as it sends spikes through my eyes, stabbing the back of my skull, or at least that’s how it feels. I’m seated across from Kat, though I only know that due to our usual seating arrangement and the purple acrylics resting on my hand as she places hers over mine.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I can’t help but squint throughout the duration of dinner. I must have eaten a total of three bites, having added up the random strings of noodles I consumed one by one. The table clears but I’m still frozen, trying to think of the least painful way I could stand and make it back to my room.</em>
</p><p>“Take this, my dear.”</p><p>Catherine places a small orange pill in front of her, scooting her water closer to her hand. The sixth queen sluggishly sets the pill on her tongue, slowly lifting the glass to her lip and sipping the pill down. She shutters at the taste of her medication, but relaxes slightly at the idea of relief as she puts a palm to her temple.</p><p>“Catherine, this isn’t working.”</p><p>“Give it a minute, it doesn’t kick in immediately.”</p><p>“No, that’s not...I need a cup. Just one, and my head won’t hurt nearly as bad.”</p><p>“I’ll make you some tea, how’s that?”</p><p>“Not enough.”</p><p>“It’s that or nothing, Cathy.”</p><p>
  <em>She pulls me into a side hug as the sudden slight motion of my head moving sends lightning bolts of pain through my head.</em>
</p><p>“Okay, okay. Please. Anything.”</p><p>
  <em>I sound like I’m begging.</em>
</p><p>The older queen gently rubs a circle into her back before stepping away to start the kettle. Anna supports Parr by her shoulders to lead her to the couch. Cathy eyes the stairway as Anna encourages her to relax.</p><p>“It’s safer for us if you remain down here, or at least with another one of us while you’re in this much pain.”</p><p>“It’s not that bad.”</p><p>“Stop lying to us, Cathy. Every time you’ve got something going wrong, you try to hide it and pretend everything’s perfect. We go to you with our problems, can’t you just let us help you with yours?”</p><p>
  <em>Those words float around the void of aching in my head. Yeah, I lie. But I don’t lie that I lie. If someone were to ask me if I’ve lied, I’d say yes.</em>
</p><p>Anna pushes the fluffy array of curls behind the queen’s head before leaving to find her place on the couch beside Kat. Catherine sets a mug of tea onto the coffee table in front of her goddaughter, placing a hand on her shoulder.</p><p>“Drink some more, babe.”</p><p>“It makes me feel sick.”</p><p>“Aw, baby.” Catherine pulls her goddaughter closer and kisses her head, sending a hand to her forehead to wipe at the sweat beading. “Once you medicine starts working you’ll feel a bit better.”</p><p>Catherine reassuringly squeezes her leg and leaves for her chair. Cathy’s eyes peak open to view the screen.</p><p>
  <em>My eyes can’t even recognize the movie playing. Some woman’s high pitched voice is talking, and it feels like a kabob skewer thrusting into my ears. Every minute that passes feels like a new level of pain.</em>
</p><p>Cathy leans forward, resting her head in her hands with her elbows standing on her knees.</p><p>
  <em>I’m facing the ground but I can’t bare to look at it. I feel Jane’s hand move against my back, yet I can’t make out any words I’m hearing. Every tone sounds like a full house of fans cheering, and every clink sounds like a gun being shot beside my head. Feels like it too.</em>
</p><p>A small sob is heard from Cathy, sending the room her way in an instant.</p><p>
  <em>My body is numb. The only feeling I can focus on is the throbbing in my head.</em>
</p><p>“Cathy? Can you hear me?” Anna leans down in front of her, cupping her cheek and turning her head towards herself.</p><p>
  <em>My eyes squint open before I’m struck with a crash of pain. They lay me down onto the couch. All I hear is their worried voices going back and forth in conversation.</em>
</p><p>Anne holds a cold flannel onto Cathy’s forehead as her body flexes outside of her control from the pain.</p><p>“Should we call an ambulance?”</p><p>“I think so, I’ve never seen her like this.”</p><p>“Will she be okay?!”</p><p>“Don’t panic, we’re getting her help.”</p><p>“Cathy? You’re going to be okay, my love. Breathe for us.”</p><p>
  <em>I’m panting, trying to distract my mind from the millions of tiny knives being forced into my brain. I push myself further into the cushions in hopes the pressure will relive this suffering. The ringing in my ears gets louder and louder until suddenly, it vanishes in an instant. No more pain, and no more senses. I feel alone.</em>
</p><p>(...)</p><p>
  <em>The ringing’s back. It was peaceful for a moment at least.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Wait, no. There’s no ringing. It’s beeping. It sounds one of those scenes where the character in a movie slowly wakes up in the hospital with everyone surrounding them.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I’m hesitant to open my eyes, until I realize my head doesn’t hurt anymore. My feel my eyelids raise half way and see-</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Well, surprise surprise. I am that character in the hospital. No one’s here though. I sit up and look around for that nurse button.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Feeling my legs beneath the covers, I would’ve never thought a hospital bed could feel so comfortable. I’ve always heard about them being the opposite, but I’m not complaining.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I’m down on my luck with that button. Hang on, let me think;</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I probably look like a mess right now. Coming into any interaction with someone, even a doctor, would be quite embarrassing in this state. Especially if they were-</em>
</p><p>“Catherine?”</p><p>
  <em>I’ve officially hacked the system.</em>
</p><p>“Good morning?”</p><p>“It is nine thirty eight in the morning. How are you feeling?”</p><p>“Whatever medicine I’m on is working lots. I don’t remember coming here though.”</p><p>“You passed out due to your blood pressure suddenly dropping, most likely from the pain of a reoccurring migraine, does that sound right?”</p><p>“I experienced a vasovagal episode because of caffeine withdrawal basically. The headache from the absence combined with my migraines sent my pain levels over the charts, also I faint at the sight of a cute puppy so I’m not surprised.”</p><p>“You’re clever, aren’t you?”</p><p>“Simple research to support a prediction of mine. And, thank you.”</p><p>
  <em>This is what I’ve become. Flirting with a nurse.</em>
</p><p>“Did you stop it cold turkey?”</p><p>“Ugh, yeah. I was told to, and I didn’t bother fighting back, and here’s what happened.”</p><p>“I would suggest easing off it slowly. Especially with a condition like yours, suddenly quitting could...result in this.”</p><p>“So I’ve figured.”</p><p>“Make yourself a cup of coffee or tea once you get home. We can’t send you out today with a bag of medicine attached to your arm.”</p><p>“Will do.”</p><p>“I’ll alert your friends? Family? Housemates that you’re awake now.”</p><p>
  <em>All of the above, actually. The nurse hands me a small paper cup of water before leaving the room.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I sip it, feeling the cool liquid travel down my throat. It clears the heat from my body comfortably as I finish the cup. I set it on the side of my bed and lay back, happy to have my mind clear for once.</em>
</p><p>“Cathy!”</p><p>
  <em>And the gang’s all here.</em>
</p><p>“Hello Kat.”</p><p>The young girl attacks Cathy with an embrace, resting on the hospital bed with her.</p><p>“Careful love, she may still be hurting.” Jane warned Kat who began fixing Cathy’s hair.</p><p>“No, I’m all better. I’m instructed to drink coffee though. By a nurse, not myself.”</p><p>“We’re aware.” Catherine handed her a coffee cup. “Careful with it, sit up so you don’t spill it.”</p><p>“Heh, okay. Thank you.” Cathy blew on the steam rising from the cup. “This is perfect.”</p><p>Anne playfully scoffed at her. “Yeah, no, it’s disgusting. Black and scorching hot, that’s how you like it.”</p><p>“Just like me.” Anna eyed the room smirking before Anne began repeatedly punching her arm.</p><p>“Okay well, I’m sorry Cathy. I shouldn’t have doubted your intelligence, you seem to know what you’re talking about, and I went against it.”</p><p>“No, Catherine, it was in no way your fault. I broke your trust, I broke everyone’s trust to fall down this horrible hole as opposed to thinking twice and making the right decisions you all recommended to me from the beginning. I’m sorry, I truly deserved all of this.”</p><p>“You didn’t deserve the pain, darling.” Kat continued fixing up her hair.</p><p>“We care about you, and we just need you to be open with us. Come out of your room more and quit consuming caffeine every which way like it’s pot.”</p><p>“Anna!”</p><p>“What? She gets me.” Anna received a chuckle from Cathy as she adjusted Anne out of the headlock she had put her in.</p><p>“Aside from that, she’s right. We love you, Cathy. We’re going to help you through this.” Jane put a hand over hers.</p><p>“Also we’re gonna make sure you sleep at night so you don’t pull that shit again.”</p><p>“Anne, quit it.” Catherine glared at the girl with space buns before turning back to Cathy. “We will make some ground rules, but don’t worry about that right now. Let’s get you discharged first, and get you some food. Your pick.”</p><p>
  <em>That sounds nice. They all sound so nice. I sip my coffee, immediately receiving the same addictive rush I became obsessed with. This will be hard, but I trust I’m in good hands. As it always does, time will heal us together again.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>